Endless Dreams
by Valin Dymos
Summary: Finally updated. Jon, Felicia, and Morrigan are on a quest to defeat Pyron. Felicia and Morrigan fight Realm.
1. Prologue

Hatred Of The Wolf  
  
Prologue  
  
Pyron is using his immense power to cause havoc all over the earth. Darkstalkers and humans that have fought were easily done away with. Even Demitri Maximov was killed. Almost all the towns on earth have been destroyed and in them countless numbers of humans and Darkstalkers alike. Almost all Darkstalkers that are still alive are afraid to fight, they know they cannot Defeat such an unbearable force. Morrigan has been fighting Pyron ever since he killed her love. But even she is not strong enough to stop such a force. Every time she fights she loses and is left with little energy. For some unknown reason Pyron has not killed her. She knows she cannot beat him, alone.  
  
There is however few Darkstalkers who are willing to fight. One being the Catwoman Felicia, she knows that everything Pyron is doing is effecting all the Darkstalkers. Even she is being targeted by many human attacks. She knows that if someone doesn't get rid of Pyron, humans and Darkstalkers will cease to exist. And there is another Darkstalker, John Talbain, a were- wolf, He despises the fact that humans will not accept him or leave him in peace. No one knows why he fights but none-the-less he has been following Pyron, helping the people he's wounded. But still, Even after all he's done for the humans they still loathe him. He waits for the day that he will be able to defeat Pyron. He knows that he may not be able to defeat Pyron without losing his own life but he vows to destroy Pyron, no matter what the cost.  
  
John travels to a town to find it almost completely destroyed. There were still small houses that were damaged, but just a bit. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't a small town, it was enormous. he couldn't understand how one thing could be so strong. Felicia had tried to defend the town but to no avail. She lies underneath the rubble. this is where their quests intertwine... 


	2. They Meet

Endless Dreams  
  
This is my first Fan-Fic so if it's bad please don't yell at me like i'm a pro.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers or anything else for that matter.  
  
Notes: sorry if i misspelled jon's name in the prologue.  
  
"spoken dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Friend Or Foe?  
  
Jon was horrified. 'Well at least I know what i'm up against' He thought. 'I wonder if there are any survivors.' He walked but all he saw was dead bodies. 'Why would he do this, I detest humans but I would never do anything like this.' He was suddenly filled with hatred, hatred for Pyron.  
  
The ground started to shake. Every second he felt even more hatred. The more violent he got the worse the ground shook. He began to grow a dark black aura around him. He clenched his fists tightly, blood dripped from his palms, all of his dark energy was about to come out in one powerful wave of energy. But right when he was going to release all of it, he heard a noise.  
  
'Wait, what was that?' He turned and ran in the direction of the noise. Some of the rubble was shifting. He walked slowly toward it. Not knowing what was under it was making him uneasy. Suddenly, a stone was moved and a hand became visible. 'It must be a human,' he thought 'But wait that's a paw!' He quickly moved the rocks off and saw none other than Felicia the famous entertainer, he had heard about her before Pyron started his reign of terror. She was covered in blood, there were many scratches and bruises all over her body but she could have been fighting the humans. 'Can she be trusted, she may have become one of Pyron's servants.' He decided that she may be a threat.  
  
'Well,' he thought. 'If she is a traitor I won't mind killing her.' He picked her up and that's when he noticed it, she was fatally wounded. The blood was flowing out of the wound in her side. 'No human could have done this to her, she must have tried to stop him. Perhaps I should help her, but i've got to find something to stop the bleeding.' He dashed as fast as he could inside one of the houses, he found a dirty dresser that was covered in dust. He opened it and inside were shirts. 'This will have to work.'  
  
He ran back to where he had left her but she was gone, there were only traces of blood left where she was lying. 'Where did she go, no way anyone that was injured that severely could move.' "Hey, who the hell are you." shouted a strange voice. He lifted his head up. She was on top of one of the houses. "So it's you Felicia, I want to help you but you need to trust me now." He said back calmly "Yeah right, I bet your one of Pyron's slave's." Before he could even open his mouth to reply, she leapt from the top of the house and landed directly in front of him fighting to keep her balance. 'She's fast.' he thought.  
  
'Could she be healed.' He looked at the floor and saw it. 'Blood, I guess she's not healed.' She went into a fighting stance. He style was unstable. He was guessing from the loss of blood. "I do not wish to fight you, but if I have to defeat you to help you then so be it." He growled. He went into his fighting stance. He knew he would win this fight, she had already been seriously injured. He blinked his eyes and when he opened them she was already one foot in front of him slashing downward with her claw. He jumped back but he wasn't quick enough, her nails dug deep into his skin. The pain was only momentary but for that moment it hurt, bad. 'She's real fast.' he thought 'But i'm faster.' He blinked again but this time he moved slightly to the left and opened his eyes. She had missed. He knew this was his chance, with blinding speed he hit her in the gut with his palm. He was careful not to hurt her to badly.  
  
Blood flowed from the wound in her side and she fell to the ground with a whimper. "I'm sorry, I had to." He was still holding the shirts from earlier. He picked her up and laid her on top of them. he tied them around the wound as tight as he could. He took her in the house he got the shirts from. "Please be o.k., you may be a great help in the fight against him." He laid her on one of the beds and waited.  
  
3 days later...  
  
'Pyron, how could one person cause so much pain?' He was in front of the torn house where he had placed Felicia. He had healed from the brawl with her and was now training. 'I must get stronger, I have to...or.' He clenched his hands as hard as he could, the blood poured out of his fists. Black energy started to grow in his palm. 'I must' He thought to himself. The ground began to rumble. He was enraged. In his mind he was remembering his horrible past but his heart couldn't take it. "Pyron." he screamed. He opened his hands and lifted both of them in front of him. His palms were punctured from his sharp nails.  
  
A tremendous wave of energy shot out of his palms. He lost control of himself. He stood there shooting a beam of energy for minutes. He tried to regain control but it was as if his vicious side took over. All of a sudden he stopped shooting. He was completely out of energy. (Darkstalkers only have a certain amount of energy and when they run out there is a very good chance he or she won't survive.) His body became numb. He couldn't think, he didn't even know what just happened. It was as if his brain shut off. He shut his eyes and let himself go. He fell back with a hard thud.  
  
He was breathing heavy and could not move at all. Then he heard a familiar voice. It was her. "Don't worry you took care of me and now it's my turn to return the favor." He fell asleep knowing he was in good hands. When he awakened everything was gone,no houses, no tree's, no nothing. He was lying in the bed where he had put Felicia. He got out of the to go look around, but right when he got up he heard something shuffling behind him. He turned around to see none other than him. "Pyron, I'll kill you." He lost control of himself and wrecklessly lunged at Pyron. "Stupid wolf you cannot hurt me with such insignificant power" Pyron said without a sign of being even the least bit afraid.  
  
Right When he was about to connect with a punch straight to Pyron's chest he disappeared. Jon couldn't believe it no one was that fast. He heard laughter from behind him. He turned around to see Felicia fighting with Pyron. She lunged at him just as Jon had tried but Pyron caught her. He turned her around and held her with one arm around her neck. "Felicia." Jon was horrified, he knew if Pyron wanted he could kill her. "See wolf, see how easy it is for me to beat you foolish Darkstalkers." Pyron raised his other hand to Felicia's throat. "Don't do it Pyron leave her out of this." Tears were stinging at Jon's eyes, he was for once completely powerless to do anything. Pyron's arm shifted into a long sword. "Help me." Felicia cryed. Jon knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
Pyron pushed the sword deep into Felicia's throat. Her blood stained Jon's fur. "It, it can't be." Felicia fell to the ground, she wasn't moving, she was dead. "Not another, Not another." Jon completely lost it, everyone he knew dead, even her who he barely met and wasn't even close to him. "Now it's your turn wolf." Pyron walked toward him. Jon couldn't take it, he lifted both of his hands toward Pyron. He started to glow a dark black. "Die, damn you." Jon released a huge blast of pure black energy. He used all his energy, all his life force, everything. It hit Pyron in his chest, but he didn't budge. The energy exploded all around him. Jon was tired he used so much in his all or nothing blast.  
  
He couldn't see if Pyron was hurt or if he was dead, the smoke clouded his senses. He stood waiting, praying that Pyron was finally gone. After a few seconds the smoke was gone, Jon looked where Pyron was standing seconds earlier. He was gone. 'Is he really dead?' Jon thought. He let out a sigh of relief and that's when he heard it. "You can't get rid of me that easily, wolf." Jon froze in fear. He knew Pyron was behind him but once again there was nothing he could do. "Are you scared, wolf?" Pyron was taunting him.  
  
Jon couldn't speak or defend himself, he was so tired from the energy he used to try to kill him. "You're not strong enough to defeat me so i'll just get rid of you." Jon felt an excruciating pain in his chest. He looked down to see Pyron's fist full of his blood. Pyron had punched him right through his chest. "Damn you...how, how...can you be so...strong." Jon fell to his knees. "Now wolf, you die." Jon closed his eyes, he knew this was it. He waited for death but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and he was once again in the bed where he put Felicia but this time everything was there. He looked down at his chest, No wounds. 'Could it have been a dream?' he asked himself. He was sweating from the intensity of the nightmare. He put his feet on the floor to look around, "Are you okay, you look pretty bad". said a familiar voice.  
  
"Felicia, come in here." Jon wanted to see if she had any scars. "O-Okay." Felicia decided that it couldn't do any harm. Jon looked at her but there were no wounds not even from when he first saw her, she was okay. "Thank God." Jon let out a sigh of relief. "What do you mean?" Felicia was curious as to why he was so worried. "It's nothing." Jon answered back, he didn't want to tell her about the dream, after all they had barely met.  
  
"What happened to me all I remember is us fighting and then I brought you in here." Jon couldn't remember anything except for the dream it kept playing in his mind over and over. "You really don't remember, well I was watching you train and you shot a huge wave of energy, I guess you used too much of your dark energy and the next thing I knew you were on the floor so I went to help you and you've been in here since. "How long have I been asleep?" He lost grasp of time when he fell asleep. "5 days." She answered. "So we've been here for eight days." He knew he had a chance at catching Pyron before but now since this set back.  
  
"What's your name? I never got it before." "My name is Jonathan Talbain but you can call me Jon." "Why are you here?" Felicia was curious, "I mean why come to such an ugly town?" Jon was still tired and didn't feel like answering all of her questions but he didn't want to offend her so he just answered "I'm following someone." "Who?" She asked. "If you really have to know i'm chasing Pyron." She had a startled look on her face. "You mean Pyron, Pyron?" "You know any other Pyron's?" He said with a smirk. "No, But why would you chase him?" 'Damn, she sure does ask alot of questions.' He thought "I have my reasons." He was getting mad from all the questions. "Oh." she said putting her head down.  
  
She had stopped asking questions and the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Now He was wishing she had kept asking questions. "Why were you here?" He decided to break the silence. "I was trying to help the humans." "Why would you help the humans?" "Why not, they're not all bad." She answered back. "Is that the only reason you fight?" He asked. "No i'm the same as you, I have my reasons." He closed his eyes. He wanted to know why she fought, It couldn't be just to help the humans. "You must be tired, I'll let you sleep." She got up and left the room. He laid back down but he couldn't sleep. 'What if I have another dream, or what if I mix up reality with a dream.' He was worried to much to go back to bed. He walked out of the house. 'Did she leave?' He asked himself. 'Oh well, time to leave anyway.'  
  
He started to leave the town when he heard her running to catch him. "You weren't thinking about leaving without me were you?" She finally caught up with him but was tired from the run. "Don't follow me." He said coldly and kept walking. "But I have to," she lied. "Really and why is that?" He also knew she was lying. "Because ummm, I, uhhh, we both are following Pyron so it would be better to travel together," She said. "That's true." He was trying to think of a good reason why she should stay but he couldn't think of one. "Fine you can come." She smiled. She knew he would let her.  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked. "Don't know, we should be able to find him easy just follow the wrecked towns." "O.k." She was happy, she didn't like being alone. They were almost out of the town when they heard someone entering it from the other side. "Can you hear those footsteps?" Jon asked Felicia. He didn't know how good her senses were. "Yeah, but that's not what i'm worried about, can you feel his dark energy?" She also wanted to see how good his senses were. "Yeah, do you know who it is?" "No there's only one person I know that's as strong as this and that's Pyron. Do you think it could be him?" She suddenly got pale. "No, whoever this dark one is is strong but not that strong." He had seen Pyron's true strength and this dark one wasn't even close. " Well let's hope he's a friend." Felicia said.  
  
So how was it? You know what to do. please read and review  
  
What's coming next:  
  
Jon and Felicia investigate the strange Dark one. 


	3. complications

Endless Dreams  
  
This is my first Fan-Fic so if it's bad please don't yell at me like i'm a pro.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers or anything else for that matter.  
  
"spoken dialogue" 'Thoughts'  
  
"Jon what are we gonna do?" Felicia whispered. Jon turned to her, a smirk on his face. "Stay here." he said quietly. "But Jon I can..." He covered her mouth with his enormous paw. "I said stay here." He commanded with a stern voice. He took his paw off her mouth knowing she would argue no more. She stood speechless, a sad look on her face. "Be careful." She cried as he was walking away, dropping to her knees she let out a quiet sigh. In an instant he was gone.  
  
'I hope she doesn't follow me,' he thought, 'if she does i'll...' He heard someone walking toward him. He had already gotten far into the town away from her, his training had paid off. In the corner of his eye he saw the power he and Felicia had sensed. 'A human?' The man turned toward him, but he was already safely behind a pile of rubble. The man turned back around and continued to walk forward. He was wearing huge beads across his chest, and a huge sword on his back. 'What a sword,' Jon thought 'he must be half human.' The man continued to walk, silently.  
  
I've got an idea.' Jon thought, slyly, the smirk growing bigger on his face. In the blink of an eye he was human once again. 'Hope this works.' he thought as he ran up behind the Dark one. "What do you want here Darkstalker? Can't you see your kind has already done enough damage." Jon spoke as if saddened. The dark one turned around to face him, A cold stare on his face. "I thought I sensed a small energy around here but now I know I do. You are not human I can see through your disguise." A surprised then calm look came to Jon's face. "I thought you would."  
  
Jon gripped his face with a hand, shaking tremendously. He let out a long howl that echoed through the night. Once again he was the wolf, the being he was hated for but still chose to be in order to protect. "A were-wolf? No matter, you are of the dark and that means you will die." Jon said nothing and went into his fighting stance. "Any last requests before you die?" The man asked. Jon stood firmly and spoke "Who are you?" The man's expression did not change " I am Donovan Bane."  
  
At that moment his sword detached from his back and into his hands. 'What,' Jon finally noticed it 'His sword is alive?' Donovan leapt at him raising his sword high above his head and swinging it downward as hard as he could. Jon flipped back, the sharp blade barely missing his body. The sword dug into the ground but Donovan pulled it out with no sign of struggle. "Your fast." Donovan said sarcastically. Jon reached behind him, attached to his belt was his most trusted weapon. "Nunchaku?" Donovan said a slight chuckle in his voice. "you don't expect those to stand against my sword do you?" He said tightening the grip on his sword.  
  
Jonathan said nothing and waited for Donovan to make his move. He leapt at Jon again but this time he swung the sword sideways. Jon expertly flipped over Donovans head and swung the nunchaku hard hitting him in the throat. Donovan felt the full force of the blow and choked. Jon turned around to see him spitting blood out of his mouth. Donovan regained his composure and turned toward Jon. Donovan spoke, "You are strong but this next attack will finish you." Jon stuck his nunchaku back into his belt and went back into his fighting stance. Donovan leapt back several feet from Jon. 'What is he doing?' Jon was confused. Donovan planted the blade of his sword deep into the ground.  
  
His sword began to electrify. 'What!?' Jon stepped back not knowing what to do. 'His energy, it's growing so fast.' Donovan started to chant a spell, growing a bright Blue. Jon saw one of the most terrifying things he had ever encountered. A huge translucent god appeared above Donovan. 'What the hell is this, not even Pyron's strength can reach these heights.' Jon gritted his teeth standing his ground even though Donovans strength was still growing.  
  
Donovan lifted his left hand his palm facing Jon. 'Dammit I can't think.' Jon was still trying to figure out how he was going to attack. Suddenly, a blue light appeared in front of Donovan. Thousands of knife sized lightning bolts rushed toward Jon. He didn't have enough time to react to the attack. Every single bolt hit him, he felt the full force of the attack. It was as if a blazing inferno circulated through his bloodstream. He didn't scream in pain however, he didn't have enough strength to.  
  
He fell to his knees, gasping for air, the burning inside him wouldn't cease. 'Is this it,' he thought 'will I die here???' He fell face down with a crash. Donovan pulled his sword out of the ground and walked toward him. "I can see you are not as strong as I thought, don't worry, the burning will stop in a moment when your dead." Jon still couldn't move the electricity still traveling through his body, he laid quiet, motionless.  
  
'Jon.' She could sense something was wrong. Was that howl she heard real or was she just hearing things. 'What should I do?' She knew he said stay there but what if he was in trouble. She stood up, a determined look on her face. 'I'm going' she finally decided. She sprinted on all fours in the direction Jon went.  
  
He had to do something. 'I've got to move.' Jon flipped over to see Donovan standing over him. "Your still alive, impressive, no one has ever survived that attack before. But now," he lifted his sword above his head once again "you die." the blade traveling as if in slow motion downward towards Jon's chest. He knew this was it but then he heard something unexpected. "Jonnnnnnnnn!" Donovan paused looking at the Cat woman. She moved swiftly scratching Donovan across his chest. He leapt back looking at his chest. "So you have a friend." Felicia kneeled next to Jon. "Jon get up." She said crying. She placed her paws on his chest and began glow a bright white.  
  
'Felicia, I have to get up now her life's in danger.' Jon quickly jumped up, 'where is this energy coming from, is it because of her.' "What," Donovan couldn't believe it, "How can you be standing it's not possible, She must have healed you." He shivered thinking of how strong the Wolf really was. "You may have gotten me down once but this is it." Jon clenched his fists Walking toward Donovan, once again the painful memories clouding his thought's. "I cannot die now not until I get my revenge." He stuck his hands up toward Donovan. "What power, I've never encountered anyone this strong.  
  
Jon's rage was getting the best of him once again. He spoke quietly "Dragon Cannon." Two swirling dragons erupted out of his hands, Hitting Donovan directly in the chest. An immense explosion engulfed the area that Donovan was standing in. Jon waited, and that's when he pictured it again. "Pyron." he stood on guard remembering the dream. The smoke cleared and there was no one there.  
  
"Jonnnnnnnn," Felicia came running up to him "Are you okay?" Jon didn't sense Donovan's energy anymore. 'Is he dead?? He might have gotten away.' He was in deep thought. "Jon???" Felicia spoke trying to bring him back to reality. "Huh, Felicia, you came." he spoke not thinking so hard anymore. "Of course." she spoke with a sad voice holding back more tears. "Why did you come?" He asked kindly not in his usual commanding voice. "I just knew you were in trouble so I came." She couldn't take it anymore she threw her arms around him. "Jon, promise me you'll never leave me alone again." she said, crying. He didn't understand her 'Does she care for me, or is she just scared?' None the less he embraced her. "I promise Felicia, I'll never leave you again."  
  
They had finally made it out of the town and were traveling in the direction of the nearest place that had the scent of humans. They were walking spread from each other. Jon still couldn't understand her, 'What the hell is this, a second ago we were nothing more than two darkstalkers chasing Pyron. Now I don't know what the hell is going on.'  
  
She also was puzzled 'What's wrong with me, do I love him. No I can't I don't even know him, but still.' She continued walking. They had been walking for over seven hours without speaking until Jon broke the silence. "Do you smell that?" Felicia was caught off guard. "What." She said without thinking. He pointed forward, "There's a lake in that direction, we can get some sleep there." She looked toward where he was pointing. There was a large forest. "O.k." she said smelling the fresh fish.  
  
They had made it to the lake, it was deep inside the forest. Jon was sitting in front of the lake staring at nothing. Felicia had set up a fire and was looking up toward the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was turning a fiery red. Felicia's stomach began to rumble. Jon heard this and spoke "Hungry?" She got up and walked toward the lake "Yeah." He sat still staring at her. She leapt face first toward a fish that was swimming around in the water. He chuckled but then he was silent. She walked back toward the fire a fish in each hand and one in her mouth.  
  
"And I thought Cats hated water." He said Jokingly. "They do, unless they can get fish out of it." She skewered the fish with sticks she had sharpened with her claws. He still sat staring at nothing in front of the lake. She poked at the fish checking to see if they were done. When they were finished she turned to Jon 'I wonder if he's hungry.' She couldn't decide whether to ask him until she heard it. His stomach began grumble. She laughed quietly and spoke "Jon would you like some fish." He turned towards her "Sure." he got up and sat next to the fire, across from her. "Here," she said handing him a fish still attached to the stick.  
  
He knew this would be a tough job in his wolf-like state so he transformed back into his human form. Felicia looked at him surprised to see him in his human form. 'He's kinda cute.' she thought chewing on the tender fish. When they had eaten all the fish they laid back. "Thank you Felicia." Jon said pleased to eat something. "Your-welcome Jon." she said. "Good night." he said already halfway asleep. "Good night." she said happily.  
  
She woke up to a cold draft in the middle of the night. She sat up, looking at him asleep she felt comfortable around him. Suddenly she heard a rustle in the forest surrounding them. "Jon." she whispered. He sat up not even half asleep. "There's something out there." He transformed into the wolf as silent as possible and stood up. She also stood up, they waited for whatever was out there to appear.  
  
ummmmmmmmmm was that ok. well review this please and don't be harsh. oh yeah one more thing if you think i'm making this bad please e-mail me the reasons so i can get an idea of how to improve it, and one more thing you can flame me but not Jon or Felicia. oh yeah one last thing thanks for the good reviews people and if you have any suggestions e-mail me.  
  
Next time: Something is in the forest with them. 


	4. Problems

All right this is the third chapter to Endless Dreams but before I start I need to say a few things.  
  
1.Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers or anything like that. 2.Jon's name: I've heard a lot of different ways people show his name some examples are john, johnathan, johnathon.As far as my research into my favorite Darkstalkers name is this, his name is Jonathan Talbain or Jon Talbain for short. 3.My screen name thing: I call myself Johnathan Talbain for one reason My name is Johnathan(my last name isn't Talbain though) that's why name is that. 4.I write my story so it will be different than the others. The one thing that drives me to write my story this way is the way Jon is portrayed in other stories. I've read many and in alot he gets beat down by some pretty mundane characters, and in others he's a complete coward. Even in the Nightwarriors series he gets absolutely no recognition he's in it for about six minutes and they don't even say his name hell they don't even say who does his voice in the end credits(oh well) This stories main character is Jon and I hope i'm giving him as much credit as he deserves. 5.I'm not directing any of these comments at any writers on Fan Fiction.net so if I offended anybody sorry didn't mean to. 6.Thanks to all the good reviews except that crazy guy who just cussed at me. Especially big thanks to Cloak n Blade whoever he or she is thanks for being the first to review my story and encouraging me to write more.  
  
Now that I got that off my chest I can start the chapter finally after a year.  
  
Thoughts are in ' ' spoken dialogue in " "  
  
Chapter 3: Problems  
  
Jon stood quietly his eyes scanning the dark forest. Felicia growing impatient was about to speak when Jon, sensing this glowered at her. She closed her mouth fearing the fury of Jon. They sensed motion in the forest once again. Jon was puzzled, 'What is this energy? It feels like humans but different.' He sharpened his hearing thinking this would be the most useful sense. He could hear a quiet noise that only he could have sensed. 'What is... a trigger?!?' Jon finally figured out what it was but It was too late. BOOM, "Felicia run." he said as a bullet flew towards his chest. He quickly moved out of the way. "Now" He said yelling at her. "But I can..." she spoke but was cut off by him. "I said Now!" he commanded. she knew when he was like this there was no arguing with him. She turned to run as another bullet was flying right at her back. "Damn." Jon jumped and tackled her. He knelt next to her, "Hurry I'll be right behind you." he said in a more caring voice.  
  
She stood up and ran to where they had initially entered the forest. "O.K." he got up and faced in the direction of where the bullets were coming from. 'I've got to stall them long enough for Felicia to get a safe distance away.' BOOM, another bullet soared toward him which he easily dodged once again. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. 'They're coming faster.' he thought. He kept moving as fast as he could until the inevitable happened. He felt a stinging sensation in his leg. He looked down to see a deep hole in his ankle with blood flowing from it. 'I can't move this fast.' he thought. He reached deep into the hole and pulled the bullet out. There was no pain only dizziness. 'This bullet isn't normal.' It was glowing blue. BOOM, another bullet was traveling towards his head. "More?" he jumped out of the way but his leg was numb. The bullet connected with his shoulder.  
  
His left arm went numb. Once again he pulled the bullet out and once again there was no pain only dizziness. 'Too many,' he thought, 'Huh?' He turned to see a man with long black hair and dirty clothes. But none of that mattered to Jon. The only things he noticed were his rifle and his eyes. They were the eyes of a Dark one. The man raised his Rifle toward Jon. Jon gathered as much strength as he could and darted towards the human. Jon lifted his shoulder to move the barrel of the gun. BOOM, the man shot but it was too late. The bullet went straight up into the air. 'Idiot.'Jon thought, He swung his claw straight up with such force that it shredded the humans stomach, chest and throat and sent him back 10 feet into a tree. Jon crouched down as the bullets safely passed over his head.  
  
He turned to walk away but heard movement behind him. "What!?!" Jon turned to see the human standing up. He began to heal somehow. Jon stepped back pondering his next attack. The man raised his gun once again. BOOM, thoughts rushed through Jon's head 'What am I up against?' He grabbed the bullet out of the air and tossed it to the ground. He grew a blue aura around him and used his energy to propel himself high into the air. He looked down on the forest and saw many humans. There was one thing that caught his attention. 'Where is she?' He couldn't see or sense her. He propelled himself to the exit of the forest. He landed silently, a safe distance from the humans. He could sense hundreds of humans in the distance. 'Must be a town.' He sharpened his sense of smell. 'I have to find her.' he thought. He quickly picked up Felicia's scent but it was mixed in with that of many humans. 'She must have been taken.' Grim thoughts filled his head. He launched himself in the direction of the town running on all fours.  
  
'She's strong but I feel a great force behind the humans.' He arrived at the town just as the sun came up over the mountains. There was an immense drawbridge but no moat. 'What's the point of that?' he thought, 'must be too keep Darkstlkers out. But then why is it down?' He walked in to see hundreds of humans staring at him. He couldn't figure out why they were staring. 'Oh man.' He finally realized he was still in his wolfish form. The humans all seemed angered, "He's here." one yelled. "Get him!" another shouted. They all surrounded Jon, grabbing anything that could do some damage. "Man" said Jon, "I'm really tired of being underestimated, I'll give you one chance to save yourselves and leave." He waited for them to respond but they just closed in on him. "Fine." he said. Black energy started to swirl around him, a common sign that he was losing it. His energy grew higher and higher. He took a step forward. The humans all fell, dead. He walked toward the Dark castle in the middle of the town.  
  
Four men walked out of the castle each holding a weapon. But the first thing Jon noticed again was their eyes. The first man was holding a massive sword, it was painted black, was about five feet long, and had a strange energy emanating off of it. 'That sword must weigh around 300 pounds, where is he getting the strength to hold it.' Jon sighed, 'Not more resistance this is getting irritating.' He thought. The second man was holding a long chain that wrapped around his body. It was about 12 feet long. The third man had a spear that was about 10 feet long. The last man had no weapons but a powerful energy inside of him. The man with the chain jumped over Jon's head and threw the chain at him which quickly wrapped around his neck. Jon stood motionless, With the same black energy swirling around him.  
  
The man with the sword swung it at Jon with such force that it would have cut almost anything in half. Jon took the full force of the blow and still stood motionless. The man with the spear jumped back a few feet and threw it as hard as he could at Jon's chest. Once again Jon took the full force of the blow. The las t man grew angry and with all his energy kicked Jon in the face. Jon however, merely smiled. The sword in the mans hand shattered as did the spear. The man who was still holding the chain pulled as hard as he could. It broke also. Jon gritted his teeth getting annoyed. "I'll give you the same warning I gave the others, leave now." The men standing in front of him stood their ground. Jon turned to look at the last man. His eyes had somehow changed. The human ran away as fast as he could. "Your friend is smart, you should do the same." He said staring at the Humans. "Fine, you have chosen." Jon stepped past them into the castle. They were about to chase after him when they all looked down at their stomachs. The flesh began to rip. They fell to the ground, He had ripped them in half.  
  
Jon walked deep into the castle until he reached a great room. "Felicia!" He began to run towards her. She was chained to the wall by her hands, paws, and feet. She had passed out just as Jon was about to reach her a door on each side of her opened. Out of one door floated what looked like a human soul. Out of the other floated the legendary armor. They combined into one in front of Jon. "Bishamon!" He knew this would be a brutal conflict.  
  
that's the end of this chapter. Please review my story even if you have already read it because reviews make me want to write more. And thanks to everybody who reviews.  
  
Next chapter: Conflicts Jon fights Bishamon and gets help from an unlikely source.  
  
P.S. I'm gonna write another story on Yu Yu Hakusho soon so if you like that keep checking back. 


	5. Terrible Wounds

This is the fourth installment of endless dreams and I decided to shorten my chapters because it seems mine may be too long. anyway I don't own Darkstalkers but I do own the moves i make up (hey at least it's something. well here's the fourth chapter. Oh yeah if you get confused by this part of the story e-mail me your questions.  
  
"Spoken dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter 4 Terrible Wounds  
  
Jon Knew Bishamon was powerful however his attention was on Felicia. "Pathetic Wolf." Bishamon spoke in a low rumbling voice. "If you don't keep yourself focused, you won't be alive much longer." Jon looked at Bishamon. The Darkstalker was nothing short of terrifying however Jon was not afraid. "Why are you doing this?" Jon asked. Bishamon smiled, "I will be rewarded greatly for taking your life." Jon's expression quickly changed from angered to confused. "Rewarded by who?" Jon growled. Bishamons answer was a slight smile. "Rewarded by who?" Jon demanded. Bishamon drew his sword, "I'll tell you before you die." Jon grew enraged, he charged Bishamon full force. Bishamon swung his sword with great force at Jon's throat. Jon easily ducked under the blow and lifted his claw with lightning speed. The force of the blow sent Bishamon flying into the wall.   
  
Bishamon lifted himself to his feet and laughed, "Nothing you do will harm me, I am Indestructible." Jon smirked slightly. "What are you smiling at?" Bishamon asked. "Your weak." Jon said as his smirk turned into a smile. There were deep claw marks in the legendary armor. "How did you?" Bishamon growled angrily. "It looks as if you will require a a slightly different approach to defeat." Bishamon smiled as he lifted his sword. "You can't defeat me." Jon spoke confidently. "Then i'll just make you defeat yourself." Bishamon smiled, "And i'll make you kill her." Bishamon spoke as he turned to Felicia. "I won't." Jon said as he turned his head to look at Felicia.  
  
"I told you to focus," Bishamon laughed, "now you'll pay." Jon turned back to Bishamon just as a blue light entered his chest. Jon felt a strange energy enter his heart. An excruciating pain quickly spread through his body. "What have you done?" Jon asked as he fell to one knee. "Don't fight it," Bishamon smiled, "In a few seconds you will lose all control and you will kill her." Jonathan clutched his chest, falling to the ground. Blood flowed from his mouth, he was being possessed. Jon lost control of himself. He stood up and walked to Bishamon. "Kill her with this." Bishamon handed his sword to Jon. Jon walked to Felicia, Bishamons sword in hand. She was still unconscious, chained to the wall. "Kill her now." Bishamon commanded.  
  
Jon's emotions had fled from him. He lifted the sword high above his head. Jon smiled as he swung the sword down. Just as the blade of the sword was about to come into contact with Felicia's head another sword came into contact with it. It protected Felicia from the blow. Jon fell back, surprised at the appearance of the new sword. The sword flipped up and shattered Felicia's shackles. Jonathan stood to his feet and backed away. Felicia awoke from her unconsciousness before she hit the floor. She caught herself with her paws as she fell to her knees. "What happened, where am I?" She lifted her head and saw the tremendous sword in front of her. "Hey isn't that..." as she spoke the sword floated through the air, back to it's master. "It's you." Felicia couldn't believe her eyes. Jonathan and Bishamon turned their gaze to the owner of the sword.   
  
Donovan stood, his sword in his hand." Why are you trying to kill her?" Donovan asked looking at Jonathan. Felicia finally noticed Jon. His eyes appeared to be full of rage and hatred. She could tell something was wrong. Jonathan ignored Donovans question and turned back to Felicia. He had already been given his order and nothing would stop him from fulfilling his objective. He began slowly walking to Felicia. "Jonathan?" She said tears coming to her eyes. "Wait." Bishamon spoke. Jonathan turned around and stared at Bishamon waiting for his order. "Kill the swordsman first, I hate interferences." he demanded. Jon walked toward Donovan, Bishamon's sword in hand. "Jon, why are you listening to him?" Felicia cried. Jon was not able to open his mouth, he kept walking toward Donovan. 'I have to do something about this.' Jon thought to himself.  
  
Felicia stood to her feet, she was about to walk to Jon however something abnormal happened. 'Felicia.' Jon's voice somehow was in Felicia's head. 'Jon?' She thought. 'I can't control myself Felicia.' His voice echoed in her head once again. 'Hold on Jonathan.' She thought. Donovan stared into Jon's eyes. They were full of dark clouds. 'He's possessed.' Donovan thought. "Can you handle Bishamon." Donovan asked Felicia. "Why?" Felicia asked. "If you slay Bishamon your friend will be released from his power." Felicia smirked, "Yeah, I can take him." She said confidently. Bishamon laughed uncontrollably, "You think you can actually defeat me?" Jonathan charged at Donovan. Donovan let his sword go, it floated in front of him. Bishamon stared at Felicia. 'Be careful.' Jon's voice echoed in Felicia's head once again. Felicia charged Bishamon with lightning speed. Donovan's sword easily deflected every blow Jonathan threw at him. Donovan's attention was on Felicia and Bishamon. Felicia's speed was to much for Bishamon to handle. She easily connected with her claw then she lifted a foot connecting with Bishamon's chest and finally finished him off with another claw to the face. Bishamon leaned against the wall, struggling to breath. "You are stronger than I thought." Bishamon said. Felicia didn't want to hear it.   
  
Her dark energy skyrocketed. An energy aura surrounded her, however it was not black like Jon's it was white. She scratched the air in front of her making an X."Dire Claw." She shouted. Somehow the claw marks cut through reality. The energy flew toward Bishamon and connected with his chest. He felt the energy enter his body. He knew it was just a matter of time before the energy would diffuse. "So you have... defeated me." He said holding his chest. "But I...will not... I will not die without hurting...you also." Donovan smiled. Felicia turned to Jonathan, "No!" she wept. "Now wolf, kill yourself." Bishamon laughed. Jon turned Bishamon's sword on himself. He pushed the sword deep into his chest. Conveniently enough just as the sword entered into his chest, Felicia's energy ignited inside of Bishamon. Bishamon's last words were "long live Pyron." A huge burst of energy destroyed Bishamon as well as the legendary armor. Bishamon's possession ended just as Jon finished pushing the blade into his chest so he felt the unbearable pain. Jonathan let out a long howl as he fell to the floor.  
  
Jonathan writhed in pain on the floor. Bishamon's blade was still inside his chest. "Jonathan calm down." Felicia grabbed his hand gently. Jonathan's pain seemed to cease for a moment. Jon looked into Felicia's eyes. Somehow he didn't feel much pain when she was near him. "Felicia...i'm glad...glad...your okay." A smile came to Jon's face. "Don't talk Jon." Felicia said kindly. She put his head in her lap and stroked his hand. Donovan stood over Jonathan. "Donovan...thank...thank you for hel...helping us."Donovan grabbed the hilt of Bishamon's sword. "This will hurt." Donovan spoke. Donovan pulled the sword out of Jonathan's chest and tossed it to the ground. It instantly disappeared. His blood sprayed onto Felicia's fur. Jonathan let out a scream of pain. It echoed throughout the halls of the great castle. A tear dropped from Felicia's eye. His Dark energy was gone. He reverted back to his human form unable to hold his wolfish form. Jon closed his eyes, the pain that was inside Jon was like nothing he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes because the pain itself was unbearable. Felicia was terrified, " Jonathan don't leave me." She said crying. "He must be helped now."Donovan spoke.   
  
That's all for right now. The next chapter will be up quickly cause i'm almost already done with it. Well anyway Review please I wait anxiously for your thoughts. 


	6. How long?

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers or any of their characters.  
  
Chapter 5 is coming up but I just want to thank all the people who reviewed my story so far.As always if you want me to write more then you should probably review.Well here we go.  
  
P.S. I updated my Yu Yu hakusho story and I also wrote a Star Fox Fic.  
  
Chapter 5: How Long?  
  
Thoughts are in ' ' Spoken Dialogue " "  
  
He was unconscious but the pain in his body still lingered. He was in another plane of reality. The area was dark and cloudy. His surroundings gave him the impression that he was in a graveyard. He looked ahead of him at a woman. She was young and beautiful Succubus. She stared at him, her eyes were full of despair and anguish.  
  
She spoke with a soft voice,"You are on the plane of Endless Dreams, which means you must really be dead." She sighed. He struggled to respond but he was unable to. A slight grin came to her face,"You are DEAD, just like him. . ." she walked up to him. "But you didn't fight with Pyron." She said placing her hand on his face.  
  
"You're just a pathetic weakling, Jonathan Talbain!" She said as she began to walk away. 'No!" He thought as he began to obtain control of himself. "NOOOOO!" He thundered as he charged at the young succubus from behind, instantly transforming into the wolf. Just as his claws were about to come into contact with her side she faded. He stopped moving and clutched his hand. "I can't be dead!" he howled. He quickly looked around himself but it appeared as if the graveyard extended into eternity.  
  
"Calm Down Jonathan." Jon heard a voice that sent a shock up is spine. he slowly turned around to see someone very familiar. "Father!?!" Jonathan cried as his legs became unstable. "But Pyron... he?" An immense were wolf stood in front of Jon. He was very similar to Jon except he had black fur where Jon's blue fur was. "Jonathan you're time is not up yet." Jonathan's heart swelled, he had not seen his dad for years. He wanted to run up to him and hug him but he was once again unable to move. "Son, you must reject the darkness inside of you, lycanthropy is not a curse depending on how you embrace it. You must love everything that's still good in you. You cannot defeat Pyron unless you cleanse yourself of everything wicked. Harness the light that beats in your heart and you will find the strength to so anything."  
  
Tears came to Jon's eyes as he attempted to speak, "Dad, I. . .I don't want you to leave." he despaired. His father smiled and spoke,"Do not be sad my son, we will meet each other again, how long from now depends on you. Just know that I will always love you." Jonathan wept as he watched his dad disappear.  
  
"Daaaaaad." Jonathan shouted as he sat up in the bed he was in. "Whoa, calm down." A strange voice said. Jonathan turned to see a fairly old boy standing next to the bed. He had long black hair with red tips. He was wearing regular blue jeans and a white shirt. Jonathan quickly grabbed the teens throat and forced him against the wall.  
  
"Where am I?" Jonathan demanded. The teen could barely speak,"Fel. . .Felicia told. . . me to. . ." Jonathan dropped him before he could finish his sentence, "Felicia's here?" Jonathan inquired. The teen coughed several times before responding, "She's fine, don't worry." Jonathan helped the boy up, "Sorry, this isn't the first time i've awakened in an unfamiliar place."  
  
The boy let out a sigh of relief, "That's alright, Felicia said you would probably do something like that anyway." Jonathan sat back on the bed. Despite the strong front he put up, he was in unbearable pain. He touched his wound, it was now just a terrible scar. "So what's your name?" Jonathan asked turning to the boy.  
  
"My name is Scitus Lupus Rayne." The boy answered proudly, "But you can call me Rayne. Jon stood up slowly trying to bear the pain. Even though he had stood up before he was fueled by rage so he didn't feel much but now it was different. "Mr. Talbain, you shouldn't be standing up right now." Rayne said as he helped Jon stand. Jonathan smiled as Rayne helped him walk out of the room, "How do you know who I am?" Jon asked.  
  
"Are you kidding, you're the greatest fighter in the world." Rayne answered. They stepped out of the house silently. Felicia was sitting by herself on the porch. 'She's asleep.' Jon thought as he quietly sat next to her. However he made enough noise top wake her up. "Jon! Thank god you're alright." She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ahhhhh. . .Felicia not so hard." Jon moaned, still in great pain. "Oh sorry." She said as she sat back down. "So, where is Donovan?" Jonathan questioned. "He left as soon as he was positive you would be okay." Rayne answered. Jonathan closed his eyes, he wanted to thank Donovan for his assistance. However he was very pleased he got to see his father again.  
  
"Jonathan?" Felicia whispered, very concerned. Jon opened his eyes "What is it?" he asked with a slight look of concern on his face.A tear fell from her eye, "I was so worried about you." She said embracing him again. Jon just smiled and answered, "I know." She pulled away from him and tenderly kissed him. She got up quickly and went back in the house. Jon was overwhelmed. Rayne smiled and sat next to Jon.  
  
"You know she loves you right?" Rayne said grinning. Jon just smiled. They sat staring at the sun go down. Rayne seemed to be growing uncomfortable. Jon noticed this and spoke peacefully, "You okay Rayne?" Rayne had an upset look on his face, "Mr. Talbain?" Jon sighed, "Call me Jon." Rayne seemed to become more content, "Jon?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Jonathan asked closing his eyes. "You and Felicia are leaving tomorrow right?" "Yeah probably early in the morning." Jonathan answered. "Well," Rayne smirked, "I want you to take me with you."  
  
End of this chapter and I still want to write more. Well thanks to Galandria and JJ for all the support and everyone else who has reviewed so far. Chapter 6 will be up soon.  
  
Chapter 6: Morrigans Arrival  
  
Peace! 


	7. Morrigan's Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers  
  
Well people this is chapter six of my story. Thanks for the support from all of the people who have been reading my story.(you know who you are) And if you like this story please refer it to friends cause reviews make me write faster and I'm always happy when I get them.  
  
Endless Dreams Chapter 6: Morrigan's Arrival  
  
Thoughts are in ' ' Spoken Dialogue is in " "  
  
As Jon pondered Rayne's request he recalled his own past. The catastrophic day his home was annihilated. Back then he felt exactly like Rayne did right now, running into danger with no experience and no hope. He quickly rejected his thoughts, however, the memories were to traumatic. Rayne waited for a response, almost shaking with anticipation.  
  
Jon sighed, "Rayne. . .I don't take pleasure in worrying about others. If you came with us you would just be a burden."  
  
Rayne was furious, "I would not be a burden Jonathan, I am not a weakling!" he shouted, clenching his fist in anger.  
  
Jonathan smiled and stood to his feet. "And what makes you think your strong enough to protect yourself against the Darkness?"  
  
A slight smile came to Rayne's face, "Wait here." he said as he ran into the house.  
  
Jon moaned as he sat back down, 'what is he thinking?' he thought  
  
Several minutes later  
  
Rayne tossed the front door open causing Jon to jump. The boy had two swords on his back. He was also wearing a black jacket over a white shirt. The black pants he was wearing slightly covered his black boots.  
  
Jon bursted into laughter at the sight of Rayne, "What are you planning Rayne?" he said struggling to stop laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Rayne growled.  
  
"Sorry." Jon said as he brushed a tear from his eye, still fighting not to laugh.  
  
"If you think I look so funny why don't you fight me?" Rayne grumbled.  
  
Jon was astonished, "What makes you think you could better me?" Jon asked, his expression quickly changing to anger.  
  
Rayne sensed Jon was getting angry, "I've killed a few Darkstalkers before, I should be able to hold my ground against a human like yourself."  
  
Jon smirked partially, 'He doesn't know I'm a Dark one, this could prove to be more fun than I thought.' Jon stood up from his seat and walked away from the house, "Okay, you can have your chance to prove yourself." Rayne slowly followed behind him. As Rayne stared into Jonathan's eyes, he drew the swords off his back.  
  
Jon wanted to see how strong the young punk was. "Don't you dare hold back kid, cause if you do I swear I'll have no problem killing you!" Jon could act very serious when he wanted to. Right now though, he was just trying to bring out the best in the boy.  
  
"You better not hold back either Jon!" Rayne smiled, "You ready?" he asked crossing his swords in front of himself.  
  
"Of Course." Jon answered, standing loosely. Rayne charged at Jon, his swords flying through the air in fluid motions. Jonathan easily avoided every blow and countered with a punch to the young mans gut. "You're too slow kid." Jon laughed leaping back.  
  
Rayne stumbled back a few feet reeling from the blow. "All right then, I guess it's time for me to stop playing around." Rayne panted as he sheathed one of his swords.  
  
"You think one sword is going to do better than two?" Jon asked with a smirk on his face."  
  
Rayne was holding his sword in his left hand. He stared at the sword with a look of insanity on his face.The blade of the sword began to extend and it grew a fiery red aura around it. "Yeah, this one will do much better." he whispered menacingly.  
  
The young boy sprinted at Jon, now holding his sword with both hands. His swings were more precise with the sword now.  
  
'He got much better.' Jon thought, 'But where in the world is he getting this energy from? It's not dark energy." He was confounded. Jonathan was still dodging the swipes, but they were getting dangerously close. 'I can't keep this up for much longer.' Jon thought fighting greatly to evade the blows.  
  
"I've got you!!!" Rayne growled as his sword sliced into Jon's left shoulder.  
  
Jon let out a howl as he was launched back several feet by the attack. The burning sensation in his shoulder would not cease. 'Where did that energy come from?' Jon thought getting irritated. No blood dripped from the wound, a red mark that glowed rested on his shoulder. Jon lifted himself up to stand. He held his shoulder with his right hand.  
  
"Not bad Rayne, but I think it's time for me to get serious!" Jon was breathing heavily. 'Something is wrong with me.' Jon thought. No regular human could have had a sword like Rayne's. Jonathan's body trembled in pain. 'I can't transform.' Jon thought fearful of what the kid had done.  
  
"So you finally realize what my sword can do." Rayne laughed wickedly. "Now I can kill you and there's not much you can do. Not even turn into your more powerful form."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jonathan was frail in his human body and he knew it.  
  
"I was sent here by Pyron to kill you!" Rayne laughed.  
  
The words hit Jonathan like a brick. He knew that if he couldn't transform he didn't stand a chance against one of Pyron's assassins.  
  
"You're fairly fortunate though Jonathan." Rayne smiled at Jon.  
  
"And why is that?" Jonathan asked trying to delay for time.  
  
"I was not instructed to kill the feline!" Rayne said coldly.  
  
Jon's eyes flared with anger, "You know you're lucky Rayne." Jonathan said barely perceptible.  
  
"And why is that?" Rayne asked with a hint of sarcasm on his voice.  
  
"Because if you did touch Felicia I would rip your heart out!" Jonathan growled.  
  
Rayne smiled as he charged at Jon. Jonathan's body froze, more than likely from the cut of Rayne's sword. Rayne sheathed his sword and lifted Jonathan by the throat. "This should be fun." The young boy chuckled.  
  
His strength was unbelievable. He lifted Jonathan in the air with ease. Jonathan's vision clouded from his lack of oxygen. 'So this is how i'm going to die?' Jonathan laughed in his head, 'Sure didn't picture it like this.'  
  
"This might not be enough though," Rayne laughed, "I may just have to kill your girlfriend." he said lowering Jon to the ground. He bared his fangs and bit into Jon's neck.  
  
'He's a vampire?' Jon thought as the blood was being drained from his body. 'I can't die, if I do then Felicia's helpless in the house asleep.' There was not much he could do though. He could feel himself dying. He wanted to protect Felicia, but he was helpless in this form. 'I'm sorry Felicia.' He thought glumly.  
  
"Soulfist!" A flaming red ball of energy collided with the young vampires side, forcing him off of Jonathan's neck. Although the attack had saved Jon, Rayne had not let his prey go easily. Blood flowed from Jon's neck, which was now more damaged. The bleeding man fell to one knee pressing his right hand against his neck to stop the blood.  
  
"Morrigan Aensland!?! What are you doing helping this whelp?" Rayne snapped, his fangs and mouth drenched in Jonathan's blood. The beautiful succubus was standing a few feet away from Jon with a bright smile on her face.  
  
Jonathan stared at his savior. 'She was in my dream.' he thought. 'I wonder why she's helping me?'  
  
She let out a slight laugh as she spoke, "Any ally of Pyron is an enemy of mine." She grinned. "Besides your just a coward, if he was in his real form he would tear you apart!" she said looking at Rayne.  
  
"That's not true I can defeat anyone!" He yelled standing to his feet.  
  
"Is that so?" Morrigan said, her joyous expression gone, "Then why not defeat me?" She asked sinisterly.  
  
"I will!" he said drawing his flaming sword, "Now prepare to die!" he screamed as he charged at her. She shook her head as she nimbly dodged his swings.  
  
'She's really fast!' Jon thought. Rayne's blows were as precise they were when he hit Jon, but he was nowhere near to hitting the succubus. The young vampire began to panic, not very many things could dodge his onslaught for so long.  
  
"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" The vampire yelled, fearing his foe. His attacks started to become sloppy. Morrigan capitalized on her enemies mistake.  
  
She ducked under one of his swings and swept his left foot from under him. As he was falling to the floor she attacked once again. "Shadow Blade!" One of her wings grew a blade at the end which she used to wound Rayne. He rolled on the ground a few feet away dropping his sword which instantly burnt out. Jonathan could only stare in disbelief. She was skilled beyond anyone else he had ever seen.  
  
Morrigan stood with her arms crossed, staring at the young boys inactive body. 'He's not dead just yet.' She thought, not the least bit worried. Rayne stood up, a long scratch had torn his chest open.  
  
"So you still think you can beat me?" Morrigan asked mockingly.  
  
Rayne only grew angry which made him even more reckless. He darted at the young succubus with nothing to use as a weapon.  
  
"What a terrible move!" Morrigan sighed as her wings grew into spear like tentacles. They effortlessly impaled the young boy's body. With her tentacles still in him she lifted him into the air and ripped his body into pieces. He died with a terrifying scream.  
  
Jonathan grew a little nauseated from the grotesque display. Her wings morphed back into their regular form. strangely enough they didn't have blood on them. The succubus smiled and looked at Jon "You should be more careful Talbain." She said kindly. "Not everyone is as trustworthy as you think."  
  
'How does she know my name?' He thought as he tried to stand to his feet. 'I guess it doesn't matter since she just saved my life.'  
  
"Are you sure you sure you should be getting up so quick," She asked, "You look pretty banged up to me."  
  
Jonathan stood to his feet. "I'm fine. Werewolves regenerate simple wounds like these fast." He took his hand off of his neck. The blood still covered his neck but there were no teeth marks. The cut on his shoulder was also healed.  
  
"I see." Morrigan replied  
  
"So what brings you here Morrigan Aensland? And I would like to know why you decided to help me." Jon asked sternly.  
  
"So you do know me." Morrigan smiled. "I see my reputation precedes me."  
  
"Of course I know you." Jon said calmly. "I also know how you seem to never die." He was referring to the fact that even though she had fought Pyron numerous times, she was never killed by him.  
  
"Well I can't really say why Pyron has not killed me, but I do know that you need my help. You can't defeat Pyron yourself and you know that." She said with a look of sadness in her eyes. Obviously Pyron wasn't a topic she liked talking about.  
  
"Yes you're right, I could use your help. But what makes you think I should trust you?" He asked. His level of trusting others had went down greatly considering he had just been attacked by someone he thought was a friend.  
  
"You can either trust me and have a chance of defeating Pyron. Or you and your girlfriend can just walk into certain death. It's all up to you." She said smiling.  
  
Jonathan just growled, knowing she was a hundred percent correct.  
  
"Besides, Pyron isn't our only problem." She said grimly.  
  
Jonathan looked into her eyes. "You know somehow I knew that."  
  
That's the end of this chapter hope you liked it. Morrigan will more than likely play a key role in my story now. Well please review and tell your friends about this story. The more reviews I get the faster I will put up the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter: Morrigan reveals exactly what happened to Demitri.  
  
P.S. Did you guys really like the chapter before this one. Now that I read it I get a weird feeling like I was off somehow. 


	8. Morrigan's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers  
  
Well people this is chapter seven of my story. Thanks for the support from all of the people who have been reading my story. Redskin, Galandria, and everyone else who I forgot to mention. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.  
  
Endless Dreams Chapter 7: Morrigan's story  
  
Thoughts are in ' ' Spoken Dialogue is in " "  
  
"We should leave, NOW!" Morrigan told Jon severely.  
  
"Why?" He asked, he saw no reason to leave so quickly.  
  
"Pyron always sends more assassins if the first one doesn't get the job done." She explained.  
  
"How does he know Rayne was defeated?" Jon questioned.  
  
"He knows believe me."  
  
Jon turned to run into the house to get Felicia. Before he stepped inside he turned back to the succubus.  
  
"Do you think you could cleanup this mess?" Jon said motioning to Rayne's various body parts. He was positive Felicia wouldn't want to come out to see that.  
  
"I'll try." She replied with a sigh.  
  
Jon quietly walked through the house to the room Felicia was in. She was lying under several blankets. Her tail was poking out of the side of the covers.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' Jon thought. He didn't want to disturb her slumber. She looked so comfortable. He sat on the bed and stared at her. He brushed some hair out of her face, which caused her to stir slightly. "Felicia." He whispered.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled.  
  
"What is it Jon?" She asked touching his cheek with her paw. Jon grabbed her paw and held it to his cheek. Her touch made him feel good. She was so gentle.  
  
'I wish we could stay like this forever.' He thought, 'But we can't' he remembered Morrigan. "We have to go." He said softly.  
  
Felicia wasn't one to argue with Jon, she learned when he was being serious, and right now he was serious.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They had been walking for three hours. Jon, now in his werewolf state, was walking in the middle. To his left was Felicia and to his right was Morrigan. Few words had been exchanged between them. Every so often Felicia would ask where Rayne was or why Morrigan was there, but Jon just answered with an, "I'll tell you later." Felicia was very confused, Rayne was gone and now Morrigan was with them. Jon decided not tell her what happened since it would just worry her.  
  
As always, Jon loathed silence so he was driven to break it. "Where are you taking us?" He asked turning to Morrigan. He hated being led around like a dog on a leash, especially when he didn't trust the person leading him.  
  
"You will know when we arrive there." She answered. Jon stopped in his tracks.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you expect us to follow you with no idea of where we're going?" Jon growled.  
  
"Yes." She answered calmly and continued walking.  
  
"Damn." Jon laughed and started forward again. They were walking through what seemed like a desert. The air was heavy and hot, a very uncomfortable day. The desert had black trees all over and black bushes. The sand that was all over was gray. Even the sun seemed to be silver.  
  
"What is this?" Felicia asked whoever was listening.  
  
"It is the Fallen Desert." Morrigan said walking a little faster.  
  
"Fallen Desert?" Jon asked confused.  
  
"Yes, this place is full of great evil. We must hurry if we want to live." Morrigan still sounded very calm.  
  
'Why is she so calm?' Jon thought to himself. The three quickened their pace. After another five hours of walking it began to grow dark. The sunset was a shade of silver but seemed to be more eerie than beautiful. Morrigan stopped walking and turned to Jon and Felicia who were walking behind her.  
  
"We need to stop." She sighed. They were in the middle of the Fallen Desert. There was nothing but black trees and bushes for miles in every direction.  
  
"Wait a minute didn't you say we were in danger here?" Jon crossed his arms.  
  
"If we stay out in the open we will be in danger." Morrigan said looking around the desert.  
  
"Well I don't see any shelter around here so what's the plan?" Jon asked. Morrigan seemed to be looking for something in particular. "What's up?" Jon inquired.  
  
"Shhhhh." Morrigan looked at the ring on her right hand. It had an arrow on it that was pointing directly in front of her. "I had my servants build special protection spheres all over this desert." She began to explain. "Only problem is they are invisible. This ring shows me the one that's closest." She said waving her ring finger at them. "Without this ring nothing can touch or see the spheres."  
  
"How can you be sure?" Jon asked.  
  
"I'm sure." She pressed a button on the ring. A white light flashed in front of them. Jon and Felicia closed their eyes, the light growing to bright to bear. Morrigan pressed the same button on her ring, which caused the light to form into a dome shaped building. It wasn't large, slightly bigger than a house.  
  
"Wow." Jon said sarcastically. He walked up to the dome and reached out to touch it.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Morrigan smiled. Jon shook his head and placed his hand on the dome. Thousands of volts of electricity were sent through his body. He didn't budge.  
  
"That's not so bad. Are we supposed to rely on such a weak toy to protect us?" Jon laughed removing his hand.  
  
'He really is getting stronger.' Morrigan thought amazed at Jon's strength. "We should get inside before it gets dark." Morrigan walked up to the front of the dome and placed her hand on it. A door slid open in front of her.  
  
"Hey how come it didn't shock you?" Jon asked.  
  
"Because I have the ring on." She answered walking into the dome. Jon snickered and stepped into the dome, motioning for Felicia to follow. The interior of the dome wasn't exactly fit for three. In one corner was a bed draped in maroon silk sheets and pillows. In another corner was a small fireplace. In the other corner was a chair with an oak desk next to it. The last corner was empty. On the ground was a beautiful carpet in the shape of a heart.  
  
"Got any food around here?" Jon asked. They hadn't eaten for a while and Jon brought up the subject everyone was trying to avoid.  
  
"No, These domes are meant to provide shelter not food." Morrigan retorted.  
  
"Well I'm hungry." Jon growled.  
  
"Sorry." Morrigan said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Then what are we gonna do? I need something to take me mind off my stomach." Jon sighed.  
  
"I was hoping we could talk." Felicia finally spoke up. "There's a lot I want to know."  
  
"Yeah Morrigan, there are some questions I have that need answering too." Jon said leaning against the wall. Felicia took a seat on the chair.  
  
"Okay I'll talk, but first tell me how you two came to travel together."  
  
Jon looked at Felicia. "You want to tell her or should I?" Jon asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Felicia said sitting back in the chair.  
  
Jon told everything to Morrigan. How he had found Felicia, how he fought Donovan, how they were ambushed in the forest, how they defeated Bishamon, and how they met Rayne.  
  
"And that's everything." He finished.  
  
"So there are more Darkstalkers after Pyron then just us." Morrigan whispered to herself. "Okay since you were so honest with me I will answer whatever questions you have. She said showing a bit of gratitude.  
  
"You can ask her your questions first Jon." Felicia said.  
  
"You spoke of another force behind Pyron, do you know who it is?" Jon asked.  
  
"I don't know who or what it is. But I do know that it is much more powerful than Pyron."  
  
"How did you find out about it?" Jon asked again. He had hundreds of questions that needed answers.  
  
"Pyron attacked Demitri's castle. Demitri and I were fighting Pyron for what seemed like forever. Pyron was a lot stronger than I was but Demitri seemed to be as strong as he was. I was injured but Demitri continued to fight Pyron trying to save me. Demitri even seemed to gain the advantage at one point in the battle. I knew Pyron was going to be destroyed. He was almost gone. Then it happened. An even darker presence entered Demitri's caste. It looked like a flaming shadow. When it came into the room Pyron seemed to get his strength back and then grew even stronger. The black shadow seemed to be talking a different speech, probably casting some sort of spell. After that Pyron killed Demitri with no problem." Tears began to fall from Morrigan's eyes. She still hadn't recovered from the untimely death of Demitri.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jon asked sympathetically.  
  
"I'm fine." She continued. "After Demitri died Pyron came toward me. I couldn't defend myself and I knew he was going to kill me."  
  
"But he didn't." Jon interrupted. "That's another question I had, why doesn't Pyron kill you?"  
  
"You didn't let me finish." Morrigan said quietly. "The dark shadow saved me. He stopped Pyron."  
  
"How can you be sure Pyron didn't just decide not to kill you?" Felicia asked.  
  
"I know. Pyron seemed to be angry that he couldn't kill me. All the times I have fought Pyron he gets angry at the end of the fight because he can't finish me off." She sighed. "After I lost Demitri I had been fighting Pyron. Every effort was pointless. Then I learned something that would help me fight him."  
  
"And what was that?" Jon asked.  
  
"Something I cannot disclose right now." Morrigan smiled. "Ever since then I have been following you two."  
  
The room grew quiet. Jonathan still couldn't say what he had on his mind. The silence started to get on his nerves but he didn't know what to say. He decided he would have to tell Morrigan eventually so he forced himself to talk.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"For what?" Morrigan asked. She still had teary eyes and Jon felt even worse looking into them.  
  
"I was there." He sighed.  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"I could feel you, Demitri, Pyron, and even the dark shadow fighting each other. I felt everything, how Demitri almost killed Pyron and how the dark shadow gave his energy to Pyron. I was afraid. I couldn't bring myself to help you." A tear fell from Jon's eye. He could have helped but he didn't.  
  
Morrigan and Felicia were startled. Felicia felt bad for him. She stood up and walked over to Jon.  
  
"It's okay Jonathan." Felicia said giving him a hug. Jon wrapped his arms around Felicia.  
  
"It's better that you didn't help us." Morrigan smiled.  
  
"What?" Jon and Felicia both said taken back. Felicia turned around and stood next to Jon.  
  
"If you would have been killed there would be no more hope." She said quietly. "But what I don't understand is why you were afraid. You have fought Donovan and Bishamon with no fear. Why were you afraid of Pyron?" Morrigan inquired.  
  
"I wasn't afraid of Pyron. The dark shadow he destroyed my life." Jon said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Felicia asked Jon.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Jon answered.  
  
They were all quiet once again. Jon was trying not to remember that day. The day the dark shadow destroyed his home and his life. 'Please someone say something.' Jon thought to himself. It was easier to forget things when you were listening to someone.  
  
"Morrigan?" Felicia said.  
  
"What is it Felicia?"  
  
"Why were we in danger outside?"  
  
"Pyron or the dark shadow released fiends in this territory." Morrigan replied.  
  
"What kind of fiends?" Felicia asked.  
  
"They are called Chaos Behemoths. I have never encountered one, but every one of my servants that fought one was brutally killed. They are said to be very strong but I don't know much about them. The one thing I do know is they have the most terrible howl in the world." Morrigan finished.  
  
"Hope we don't run into one of those." Jon laughed. A long and eerie howl rang through the night. "Was that one of them?" Jon asked. The howl struck fear into all three of them.  
  
"Yes it was." Morrigan said quietly. "But don't worry we will be fine in here." The sphere began to shake violently.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Jon yelled.  
  
"How did it find us?" Morrigan whispered to herself.  
  
"I don't think that matters now." Jon sighed. "The only thing that matters now is how we're gonna kill this thing."  
  
I liked this chapter. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. As always please leave a review and thank you for reading. 


	9. Unstoppable Foe?

I haven't updated any of my stories for a long time but I finally have got around to doing them. I have updated all of my stories including my Yu Yu Hakusho story, which hasn't been updated for a long time. Also sorry I haven't reviewed many stories but I've been having trouble with my family and computer and stuff so it gets hard to read stuff. Of course I'll continue reading and reviewing everyone's stories that I can.  
  
Time for the business at hand. This will be the eighth chapter of my Darkstalkers Fic. This chapter kind of goes into a confusing part that some people may not understand, so if you have any questions go ahead and e-mail me. Also, I was wondering why there aren't very many Darkstalkers fics here. I mean shouldn't there at least be 100? Well anyway, the best fics I have read are Deeping Dream By Silver, New beginnings, a bigger threat by Redskin, and there are some others that are really awesome but seem to have stopped being updated. So to anyone who reads this, If you get an idea on a Darkstalkers fic put it on here. You may not get very many reviews but at least the Darkstalkers area will grow. Also I will gladly read and review any story so if you're not getting any reviews feel free to ask me. And if I like it I'll tell my friends about it so at least you'll get a couple reviews.  
  
Chapter 8: Unstoppable Foe? Thoughts in ' ' Spoken dialogue is in " "  
  
"We have to get out there and fight that thing!" Jon growled grabbing Morrigan's shoulder.  
  
"How do you expect to do that? Do you even know what they're capable of?" Morrigan yelled back as she pulled away from him.  
  
"I may not know what they're capable of but I know we can't just sit in here and wait for it to kill us!" He snarled.  
  
"Calm down Jonathan." Felicia said softly.  
  
"Sorry." Jonathan sighed.  
  
"Morrigan listen if we don't go out there and stop that thing we'll just get killed when it comes in here." Felicia said trying to convince Morrigan to fight.  
  
"No, the sphere will protect us." Morrigan said growing paranoid. She had seen what the beasts had done to her faithful servants and it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. Once again the sphere shook terribly.  
  
"Do you really think this piece of crap is gonna protect us from that thing?" Jon was growing irritated again. Morrigan stood quiet for a moment.  
  
"Morrigan?" Felicia whispered.  
  
"Okay, I'll open the door but we have to come up with a plan first." Morrigan said finally convinced that the sphere would not hold the beast out.  
  
"I'll go first and if I get into trouble I'll call for you two come out." Jonathan volunteered himself.  
  
"That's not a very good plan." Morrigan and Felicia said in unison.  
  
"Never said it was but it's not like we have the time to come up with a better one." Jon laughed as the sphere shook violently once again.  
  
"Okay, you be careful out there and we'll come out as soon as you call us." Morrigan said as she walked up to the door.  
  
"Okay." Jon said getting ready to fight the horrid beast that was lurking outside.  
  
"Jonathan." Felicia said grabbing his arm.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Be careful." She smiled. Jonathan nodded and waited for Morrigan to open the door. In seconds the door had opened and closed and Jon was standing outside. It was dark but he could see everything easily with his wolf eyes. There was nothing outside except for the black trees and bushes.  
  
'Where did it go?' Jonathan stood waiting for the behemoth to show itself but nothing came. 'Where is it?' He thought. Jonathan felt a sharp pain in his back and was sent flying several feet forward and onto his face.  
  
"What the hell?" Jon growled as he lifted himself up and turned around to see his foe. There was nothing there. He waited for any signs of motion. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he was sent reeling back. 'This is ridiculous. How is it hitting me?' He waited again panting heavily. The two blows from the monster were terribly strong and Jonathan had to fight to stand. A clawed hand scratched his face and caused him to spin and fall to the ground. Blood dripped from the nail marks on his face. 'It's invisible.' He said as he stood to his feet.  
  
"Why don't you show yourself you coward." Jonathan yelled into the darkness.  
  
"That wouldn't be very fun now would it Talbain." The beast growled from an imperceptible position.  
  
"You can talk!" Jon exclaimed.  
  
"That's right. Pyron created me to be more intelligent than my brethren just to kill you and your friends."  
  
"Well I can't let that happen now can I?" Jonathan smirked.  
  
"You don't have a say in the matter." The beast let one of its terrible howls ring through the night. Jonathan tried to shake the fear he was feeling off, but he was unable to. A flurry of blows connected with his face and chest and he was sent tumbling back down to the ground.  
  
"This is pointless. I can't fight something I can't see or sense." Jonathan pulled himself up to stand. He scanned around himself and tried his hardest to smell the monster or to even feel his energy but he couldn't lock onto the demon.  
  
"You and your friends will die tonight Jonathan Talbain." The fiend cackled. Jonathan waited for the next assault. He felt two big palms press against his stomach. He tried to jump back but he wasn't fast enough. A beam of green light sent him flying back crashing through several trees and finally to the ground.  
  
'I can't beat this thing.' Jon thought, 'But I have to try, for Felicia and Morrigan's sake.' He forced himself to stand. He was in very much pain and he felt like passing out but he wouldn't stop fighting.  
  
"You are persistent. I will give you that much.' The behemoth laughed.  
  
'There is one thing I can do to end this.' Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Why are you smiling? Have you finally realized that you are going to die?"  
  
"Actually I've finally realized how to beat you." Jonathan tensed his muscles and began to gather all of his dark energy. 'I just hope that piece of crap sphere will hold.'  
  
"Your energy is...skyrocketing." The behemoth gasped  
  
"That's right and this will end your life." Jonathan began to sparkle black. A dark aura shot up around him twenty feet into the air. Growls escaped his clenched teeth along with a chuckle. "Are you ready? Cause this is it." Jonathan said in no particular direction. "Rapture Of Darkness!" Jonathan released a gigantic wave of dark energy in every direction eliminating everything in its path and causing a large crater to form under him one mile in every direction. Jonathan fell face first to the floor out of exhaustion.  
  
"Well...that was...fun." Jon joked as he lifted himself to stand. The crater he was in was large even to his expectations. "Wow! I must be getting stronger." He took a step forward into the crater. "Thank goodness the blast didn't reach the sphere." He sighed noticing that the crater had not gone far enough to destroy the sphere. He slowly limped to the sphere. Just as he was about to reach the sphere he shuddered.  
  
"You didn't think that little blast would kill me did you?" Jonathan slowly turned around. What stood before him was a horrid creature. It stood at roughly ten feet tall. It was a mixture of dark black and gray and had a mane that went down the back of its neck that was a dirty white. Its paws were almost triple the size of Jon's and each nail was around ten inches long. Saliva hung from its fangs, which were lethal weapons in their own in that they were each about seven inches each. Its bright white eyes stared right into Jon's. It had a muzzle, which made it look very similar to a large werewolf.  
  
'Least he's not invisible anymore.' Jon chuckled in his mind trying to laugh off the situation.  
  
"Are you ready for round two?" As the beast spoke drops of saliva fell to the ground and made a hissing sound. Jon couldn't respond. His energy was almost depleted and he could barely move.  
  
'I've got to get him away from the sphere. If I don't Felicia and Morrigan...' Jonathan didn't want to think of what would happen to them if he lost.  
  
"Here we go...Jonathan!" The monster charged toward Jon shoulder first. Jonathan gathered as much energy as he could muster and leapt onto the demons shoulder and then over him. Jonathan had diverted the behemoth's attacks back away from the sphere at least. Jonathan fell to one knee when he landed. Seconds after his knee touched the ground he was sent crashing forward into a black tree.  
  
'Well...that didn't feel good.' He thought as he turned over and stood to his feet. The fiend stood with a twisted smile on its face.  
  
'You can't beat him. Let me do it!' Jonathan flinched hearing the voice that wouldn't leave him alone. Every so often it would try to convince him to let it out. But it never did.  
  
'I won't let you take over!' Jonathan growled in his mind. It was the wolf inside of him. He could easily control it now but he learned from experience that it was a very dangerous beast that had even more power than he did. He never let it take over their body not even when he was about to die. He trusted the beast once before but one day he learned just how heartless it was.  
  
'You do not have a choice!' The wolf snarled.  
  
'SHUT UP!' Jon had enough and mentally shut the wolf out and was shot back into reality.  
  
"You're completely out of energy?" The monster in front of him asked.  
  
"No, not yet. Why...do you...ask?" Jon replied between labored breaths.  
  
"You truly are strong." The giant said.  
  
"Your not...getting soft... on me are you? And that doesn't...answer my question." Jon tried to get the beast to not attack for a second while he could regenerate.  
  
"Pyron said you would be strong. He said that I would have to be careful because you're very lucky." Jonathan stood in silence. The beast waited patiently for a response  
  
"You're awfully intelligent...for one of Pyron's...lackeys." Jonathan stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" The monster asked.  
  
"Pyron created you...for the sole...purpose of...killing me and my friends. Why did he...make you...intelligent and...not just a...soulless killing monster?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Do you...have a name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmmm...I think...I'll call you Realm." Jonathan laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know. Everything should have a name."  
  
"You do realize I'm going to kill you, don't you?"  
  
"You're welcome to try, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to call you Realm." Jonathan was standing up straight now and he seemed to be fully recovered.  
  
"As you wish Jonathan. I will call myself Realm. Now let us end this fight so I can finish your friends!" Realm growled.  
  
"I'm ready anytime you are." Jonathan pulled his nunchaku out of his belt. Realm charged forward directly at Jon. He waited until Realm was very close and back flipped kicking upward with all of his strength. His foot connected with Realms chin stopping him in his tracks. Jonathan landed on his feet and stared at Realm, he was standing with his head turned upward obviously dazed from the blow.  
  
"That didn't feel good Jonathan!" he said lowering his head.  
  
"It wasn't meant to." Jonathan laughed.  
  
'Bravo human.' The wolf's voice echoed in Jon's head.  
  
'You just sit back and watch wolf, I'll beat this demon sooner than you think.' Jon replied.  
  
'That's nice to know but what will you do now?' The lupine laughed. Realm had disappeared from in front of Jonathan.  
  
"What!?! You can still turn invisible!" Jon took a step back. Realm appeared a foot in front of Jon.  
  
"No, this is just how fast I move." Realm grabbed Jonathan with his immense paws trapping his arms and squeezing him tightly.  
  
"Well doesn't...this suck." Jon struggled to get out of his foe's grasp.  
  
"That's pointless Jon." Realm began to tighten his grip. Quiet growls escaped Jon's clinched teeth. Jonathan began to feel his bones stressing from the attack. Realm's paws began to shake from the pressure he was putting on Jon's body.  
  
'Let me out NOW!' The Wolf growled.  
  
'I...Won't!' Jonathan said in his mind.  
  
'Then you will die and our body will be destroyed!' The Wolf barked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jonathan yelled as a loud crack resounded from his body. The nunchaku dropped out of his hand and slowly fell to the ground  
  
"This is it Jon. This is where you die." Realm smiled wickedly.  
  
'I have to get out of this.' Jon thought.  
  
'Just let me out and I will take care of it!' The Wolf in his mind demanded.  
  
'NO! I can do this on my own!' Jonathan raised his dark energy again growing a dark black aura.  
  
"Not this time." Realm snickered squeezing tighter. Jonathan's energy was instantly drained from his body. He stopped screaming. The pain was unbearable. He was once again in his human form. Another loud snap echoed through the night.  
  
'If you don't let me take over now we're going to die!' The wolf growled. Jonathan lost consciousness.  
  
"LET HIM GO!' Realm felt a sharp pain in his back causing him to drop the nearly dead human to the ground. He turned around to see a small cat girl that seemed to be very angry.  
  
'This must be Felicia.' He thought Pyron had already told him whom he was supposed to kill and Felicia was one of those people. Felicia noticed Jon's battered body. His left arm looked terrible as well as his upper body.  
  
'Oh Jon.' She thought as a tear fell from her face.  
  
"Soulfist!" Once again Realm felt a sharp pain in his back that sent him stumbling forward however he did not fall. He turned around to see a succubus with a determined look on her face.  
  
'And this must be Morrigan." Realm thought with delight.  
  
"We won't let you hurt Jonathan anymore." Morrigan spoke in a courageous voice.  
  
"That's right!" Felicia added.  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it? Look at him he's already on the brink of death and you two put together aren't as strong as he is." Realm said calmly.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We will stop you." Morrigan said getting ready for the battle.  
  
"Don't underestimate us we're not pushovers." Felicia hissed also getting ready.  
  
"We shall see..." Realm laughed.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will most likely be Felicia and Morrigan fighting Realm. I also have a twist planned for the next chapter so... Anyway, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading it. Also thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories regularly, I am truly grateful. Also if anyone is interested I updated my Yu Yu Hakusho story and my 2 Star Fox stories. So if you want to read those just look at my profile and thank you once again. 


	10. Demitri?

Hey everyone I haven't been around in a long time and I finally decided to update! Hope you all like it. Leave a review if you do.

Chapter 9: Demitri?

Morrigan and Felicia were ready for this fight but they both could easily feel Realm's strength. They knew this would be difficult. Realm towered over them and his energy was so much higher.

"So you two actually think you can defeat me, even after that pathetic wolf could barely scratch me?" He chuckled pointing a clawed finger at Jonathan.

"We can defeat you!" Felicia hissed back. Morrigan was confused; for some strange reason the behemoths energy was steadily falling.

'_Is he afraid of us_?' She thought to herself. '_Why is this happening_?'

"Felicia can you feel his energy?" She asked out loud and received a confused look from the cat girl.

"What do you mean Morrigan?" Felicia asked.

"Your energy is falling Realm." Morrigan smiled.

"It is Succubus; your werewolf friend is a lot stronger then I gave him credit for. And you must be fairly strong yourself." Realm replied between now labored breaths. "But you can still feel that my energy is much higher then both of yours combined."

Morrigan knew this but if she could stall for a while his energy would fall below hers and Felicia.

"Why are you listening to Pyron?" Morrigan asked. Felicia could finally feel the decline in Realm's energy and played along.

"Yes why would you let yourself be controlled by him?" Felicia questioned.

"I am a creation and a servant of Pyron and always will be. One thing about him is he doesn't create stupid beings. I know exactly what you're trying to do and it won't work." He snarled as he leapt toward them both.

"Move!" Morrigan yelled as she leapt out of the way. Felicia jumped as well and they both dodged Realms mighty claw swipes.

"You're not fast enough!" He laughed as he grabbed hard on Felicia's Leg and pulled her down toward him. Felicia shifted her weight and thrust her claw downwards across his face. Realm let her go with a howl and did Morrigan send sent tumbling back by a soul fist to his chest.

"Really because it looks like we have the advantage now!" Felicia smiled.

"Maybe you do now, but not for long." Realm smirked as he stood up. He lifted a fist high above his head and laughed. "Get ready for this." He slammed his fist hard in to the ground and sent shockwaves of energy hurtling towards Felicia and Morrigan. They quickly leapt out of the way but Realm sent another shockwave and another and another. The attacks were so fast and too frequent to counterattack against.

'_We can't keep this up forever_.' Morrigan thought as she narrowly dodged another blast.

"Try dodging this one!" Realm growled as he smashed the ground with both hands at once sending a giant shockwave that surrounded him outward. Felicia and Morrigan quickly blocked but the blast was too powerful and sent them skidding across the floor anyway. They shakily stood up both panting heavily. The attack did a lot of damage and it was visible. Scratches and bruises adorned their bodies but they wouldn't stay down.

"Like I said not for long." Realm laughed.

"Felicia I have an idea. He's lost a lot of energy from that attack and his energy is still going down. Try and get him distracted for a minute and I'll hit him with everything I have." Morrigan whispered through heavy breaths. Felicia nodded and darted toward the giant monster. Realm swiped at her but he was clearly getting tired because Felicia leapt onto his claw and then over his head onto his back digging her claws in deep. Realm let out a roar and reached behind himself trying to pull the annoying cat girl off.

'_Now's my chance_!' Morrigan gathered all of the dark energy she could muster. It slowly began to materialize into black pieces of some sort of cannon just above her head. Felicia crawled further down Realms back and began scratching his back harshly but it didn't seem to be doing damage. It looked as if it was just irritating the beast.

'_Hurry Morrigan_.' Felicia thought as she narrowly dodged one of Realms claws.

'_Almost there_!' Morrigan panted as the cannon above her head began to take a definite shape.

"You've made a mistake kitten." Realm growled as he began to gather his dark energy.

'_Done_!' Morrigan exclaimed as the cannon fell onto her head and arms.

"Now get off of me!" Realm growled as two humongous bat-like wings shot out of his back sending Felicia flying.

"Hey Realm block this, Celestial Eraser!" Morrigan Yelled as a huge amount of purple energy shot out of the front of the cannon. Realm barely had time to react and pulled his wings in front of himself and stood his ground as the dark energy continued to pound into his wings.

"Is that all you've got Succubus, you're weak!" He cackled from behind his wings. Morrigan was losing energy fast and the stream of energy began to thin. "Once you're done with this attack you'll be all out of energy and then I'll devour both you and the cat girl!" Realm growled as he began to move forward toward her. Morrigan's legs began to shake she struggled to continue her attack.

'_I can't do it, he's going to survive it_.' Morrigan thought weakly

"You can do it Morrigan." A familiar voice spoke out calmly behind her as she felt someone held her from behind transferring energy into her body. The surge of power was huge and allowed Morrigan to release another bigger wave of darkness energy from her cannon. Two smaller energy cannons joined the large one and began swirling around the larger one sending out more energy.

"Where did this energy come from!" Realm gasped as the energy started pushing him off balance.

"Now Morrigan, release all of your energy now!" The voice bellowed. Morrigan released every bit of energy she had and sent an unfathomable wave of energy out of her cannons. Realm stood his ground for as long as he could before the energy tore through his wings and shot straight into his body instantly disintegrating him.

'_I did it_.' Morrigan smiled weakly as she fell to her knees. She felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"You did good Morrigan."

"Demitri?" She asked as she looked up only to find Jon standing above her but his eyes seemed to be glowing red. "Oh, I thought you were Demitri Jon." She sighed as a tear fell from her eye.

"It is me love." Jon spoke.

"Demitri!" Morrigan stood up and stared into his eyes.

"Yes, I have taken control of the wolf temporarily." Demtri spoke through Jon. He gripped her hands tightly. "Morrigan you must go to a town east of here there is someone there who will help you on your quest to defeat Pyron."

"I will." She said as tears freely fell from her eyes. She knew Demitri would not be able to stay in Jon's body for much longer. "Will I ever see you again?" She said through her tears.

"That depends on you." He said as he pulled her into a hug. They stood for several minutes in each other's embrace before Jon spoke.

"Ummm, why are we hugging Morrigan?"

That's it hope you liked it. Please drop a review. Thanks.


End file.
